The present invention relates to managing requests for digital identity documents and generating digital identity documents, and more particularly with managing inter-server communication for the generation and delivery of digital identity documents. As used herein, a digital identity document is a set of machine readable data that has the following characteristics: (1) a set of information defining an institution that issues the digital identity document, (2) a set of information defining a user, and (3) a set of personal identification information describing the user as defined by the institution. For example, a digital identity document may be a digital driver's license that includes identity characteristics of a driver that, taken together, uniquely identify the driver to a law enforcement officer, where the identity characteristics are defined by a state's Department of Motor Vehicles and may include the driver's height, weight, eye color, a photo of the driver, and a license number.
Message queues are a known technique that provide an asynchronous communications protocol. This means that the sender and receiver of the message do not need to interact with the message queue at the same time. Messages received by the queue are stored until the recipient(s) retrieve them. Typically, message queues limit: (i) the size of data that may be transmitted in a single message and/or (ii) the number of messages that may remain outstanding on the queue. Some message queues (MQs) function internally, such as, within an operating system or within an application. Other MQs allow the passing of messages between different computer systems, potentially connecting multiple applications and multiple operating systems. Some known MQs are implemented as cloud-based message queuing service options. In a typical message-queueing implementation, a system administrator installs and configures MQ software (for example, a queue manager or broker), and defines a named message queue. An application then registers a software routine that “listens” for messages placed onto the queue. Subsequent applications connect to the queue and transfer messages onto the MQ. The queue-manager software stores the messages until a receiving application connects and then calls the registered software routine. The receiving application then processes the message in an appropriate manner. Some known semantics of message passing include one, or more, of the following characteristics: (i) durability (messages may be kept in memory, written to disk, or even committed to a database management system if the need for reliability indicates a more resource-intensive solution); (ii) security policies (to determine which applications should have access to the messages); (iii) message purging policies (queues or messages may be subject to time limitations); (iv) message filtering (filtering data so that a subscriber may only see messages matching some pre-specified criteria of interest); (v) delivery policies (guarantees that a message on the number of times a message is delivered); (vi) routing policies (in a system with many queue servers, determination of which servers should receive a message or an MQ's messages); (vii) batching policies; (viii) queuing criteria (determination of the conditions under which a message should be considered as being “enqueued”); (ix) receipt notification (a publisher may need to know when subscribers have received a message).
Digital identity is an emerging area of business that employs a cloud-based cryptographic framework for issuing, managing, and challenging digital identity documents, while securing the information in the digital identity documents from identity theft, sharing only the identity information that is needed for a particular proof of identification request, and keeping track of multiple digital identity cards stored on mobile devices. The management of digital identity documents involves a common set of relationships among the individual whose identity is specified by the digital identity documents, issuers which are institutions that provide the digital identity documents, and verifiers who validate the individual's identity by accessing the digital identity documents. A digital identity includes identity traits of an individual's identity information (e.g., date of birth and the individual's photo). Digital identity documents include the identity traits. Some current digital identity documents have one or more of the following characteristics: (i) encrypt data corresponding to identity traits; (ii) use security tokens assigned by issuers; (iii) share the identity traits to satisfy proof of identification requests; and/or (iv) standardize the identity traits across industries and geographic regions so that issuers can comply with conformity requirements.